1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to the field of items for healthcare and orthopaedic use for the rehabilitation and the prevention of injuries. It refers in particular to a splint (or brace) for the wrist and to a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of splints are known on the market, which comprise a main band, which is closed in a ring, in a tubular shape, around the part of the body to be protected.
To allow the adjustment of the closure and the tightening of the splint, some types of splint have laces, which are joined to the main band. A fastening strip, which can be coupled to the main band, is mounted slidably on the laces. At the ends of the laces gripping elements, which can be coupled to the main band, are provided.
The adjustment of the splint on the user's limb takes place as follows:                first, the main band is wrapped in a ring around the part of the body to be protected;        then, the slidable fastening strip is pulled, adjusted in position and fastened on the solid band; and        lastly, the gripping elements of the laces are pulled to tighten the laces and fastened on the main band.        
The procedure for producing such a splint entails the following steps:                initially the main band with the laces is made;        the free ends of the laces are inserted into the respective holes in the fastening strip; and        subsequently the ends of the laces are gathered together in groups and joined to the respective gripping elements.        
It is obvious that the stage of inserting the laces into the holes of the fastening strip is somewhat complex, long and costly. In fact this stage is generally carried out manually, by inserting the laces one at a time into the holes of the fastening strip. The application of the gripping elements to the ends of the laces is also complex.